I swear this time i mean it
by Hakuba
Summary: Elsword has made Aisha upset. Elsword needs to think of something to cheer her up again. Sorry, really bad at summaries. This is a story for any El X Ai story that you want since it was one of my childhood stories i didn't want an actual definite pairing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

**BTW. This was a story that i found in my old stories list. It wasn't that good to me, but i didn't want it to completely disappear. So before i delete of my computer, i will upload this story. Please try to enjoy...**

I swear this time I mean it

Elsword's P.O.V

I panted heavily as I chased after Aisha, through the night. I saw her turned the corner into another street.

"God she runs fast."

I caught my breath and continued to run after her. I saw her run into the inn, so I followed. I ran up the stairs after her. She slammed the door on my face, which I pounded.

"Aisha. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"You think that after I saw you talking to another girl, I would forgive you?"

"I was just talking, please Aisha listen to me."

I could hear her crying, behind the door, so I decided to stop talking. I turned around slowly and walked out of the inn. Just before I walked down the stairs, I walked back to the door.

"Aisha…once you stop crying….meet me at the cliff. The one where you can see the horizon. I have something to show you."

There was a silence behind the door. I took that as a yes and slowly turned around and started making my way to the cliff.

* * *

The night breeze blew heavily against me as I stood on the cliffs edge. I stared at the rising sun and prayed for Aisha to come quickly. Suddenly I heard running behind me. I turned around to see who it was. Aisha sighed a breath of relief.

"This better be worth is Elsword."

I smiled gently and motion for her to sit on the cliffs edge. Slowly Aisha walked to the edge and looked down at the steep drop. She looked to be dizzy, so I held her and slowly help her sit down on the cliff.

"Look at the sun rise." I whispered in her ear.

"What about it?"

"Now remember it was that direction." I said. I quickly stood up and grabbed Aisha's hand pulling her up.

"Come on."

"Wait Elsword."

I ignored her and continued to run with her behind me, through the forest. The forest soon became darker.

"Elsword. Where are we?" Aisha asked.

"Just a sec." I directed her towards some bushes.

"Close your eyes. Open them when I tell you."

So slowly I directed through the bushes and a sudden warmth lit my face.

"Aisha…open your eyes."

Slowly I watched as Aisha opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as I watched her walk from my embrace and onto the meadow. There were animals hoping about in peaceful harmony. The birds sang and flew through the air in perfect unison. And the sunlight hit the meadow at a precise point making it seem to glow.

"How?...When?" Aisha tried to say.

"I found it when we were younger. Remember with one of our fights, I stomped away and didn't come back for three days?"

Aisha stared at me. "It's amazing."

She smiled and walked slowly in the meadow.

"Elsword?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

I shrugged. "Because I wanted to ask you a question."

"Aisha. I'm sorry for making you upset…there's not much I can do about it, but I should at least apologise. So I just wanted to ask if you would forgive me."

Aisha laughed and hugged me in an embrace.

"Of course I would silly. There's no way I wouldn't. Not to you anyway."

I smiled peacefully and sat down on the meadows, bringing Aisha down next to me.

"Hey Aisha."

Aisha turned to face me. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I already know that."

"Yes. But this time, I swear that I truly mean it more than ever."

I leaned towards her face and gently placed my lips on hers, surprising Aisha. Relaxing, Aisha returned the kiss. We soon broke the kiss and lay down on the soft grass, sleeping in each others embrace.

I opened my eyes and stared at Aisha, peacefully sleeping.

"_I swear this time I meant it"_

**not my best work, but i hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
